


Royalty

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monster Tom, Multi, Their all princes, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Edd, Matt, Tord, and Tom are going to be married to each other according to their parents. Unusual for for princes to be married to each other. They have no say in this so why not try to be nice to each other right?





	1. The four meet

“Edd, your father and mother would like to speak to you,” One of the higher ranking servants said and I nodded.  
“Thank you. Please tell them I will be there shortly,” I said and the servant shut the door. Sighing, I stood up off my bed and walked through the castle halls. Servants, guards, practically everyone is the castle respectfully bowed as I walked towards the throne room.  
“Prince Edd, the King and Queen are waiting for you inside,” One of the guard said, opening the doors to the throne room.  
“Thank you,” I said walking through the large doors and into an even larger room. Mother and Father sat on their thrones looking at me as I walked down the aisle and over to their thrones.  
“You requested to speak with me,” I said bowing even though I am their son.  
“Yes,” Father said as I looked him dead into the eye. “As you know, to gain power you must marry a wealthy kingdom for power and rich. I have arranged for you to marry three of the most powerful kingdom’s sons.” He said and I looked up at him confused.  
“Not to speak out of turn, but what do you mean by ‘sons’. Typically princes marry princess’,” I said and Mother was next to speak.  
“Yes, well these kingdoms eldest are only princes. We managed to get as far as having you four meet. Do not question it. Just make sure everything goes smooth and that you do marry these other three princes. Are we understood?” She said and I nodded.  
“Yes ma’am. Yes sir,” I said bowing once more.  
“You are dismissed,” Father said and I started to walk out of the throne room. Three other boys. From three other kingdoms? I wonder which ones.  
“Oh and Edd,” Mother said and I turned around to face her.  
“When you meet these boys you will not be wearing those ridiculous dresses. I can’t believe you even wear those things around the castle. You will remain professional,” She said and I nodded, pushing open the large doors. Walking back to my room my mind wandered. What would these boys look like. Would they only be in it for money and power or would they really try to love him.  
Deciding to choose my outfits ahead of time I laid out my three favorites out on my bed. There was six outfits in all. Three dresses and three ‘royally professional’ outfits. “I will wear a dress on that day weather they like it or not,” I said tossing my three other outfits onto the soft velvet bench at the end of my bed.  
I ended up choosing a green dress that was long in the back and short in the front. It fell off my shoulders and was tight around the middle. The corset that went along with this dress would be the same color as it that way it did not show too much. Grabbing some dark green tights and some shorter wedge heels I decided that the outfit was mostly complete. Emerald necklaces and earrings would top it off though.

Once I had my outfit picked out and actually on I twirled around in the mirror. I hoped that the other three wouldn’t think I was nuts. Walking out of my room I headed towards the second largest meeting hall. There were lots of people I hadn’t seen before and I hurried to where I was supposed to meet my parents. The guards opened the doors to the hall and I walked in. My parents along with six other people were sitting at a table laughing and drinking some wine. Guaranteed trying to make sure the marriage works.  
Father saw me first and frowned, but just for a second. “Ah, and there’s my boy now. Edward, I thought we said no dresses today?” He said obviously irritated at my clothing choices. The other kings and queens looked over at me and I could see some of their faces show shock for a second then back to their normal faces.  
“I figured if I am to meet my fiances today I might as well show them the true me that way there will be no shock or questions when we are to be married,” I said and with that I walked past them and sat down at an empty table. The eight adults started talking once more but more hushed. There were lots of guards and other high ranking people in the hall and I looked around trying to find the other princes.  
“Tord, put that down you will probably stab Tom- No Tom don’t join in!” I heard someone yell behind me. There were three boys sitting at a table. One had caramel colored hair shaped into two horns dressed in beautiful red velvet robes holding a knife and mini sword fighting with another boy. The other boy was wearing a gray shirt and blue silk like pants while his jacket was hung on the back of his chair. His hair was spiked up and he had black eyes. Unusual. The final boy had bright orange hair and was wearing a purple vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. The three were play fighting as they ‘ate’ their meal.  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk over to them. The ginger was first to notice me. “Uh guys I think you should stop. I think the prince is walking up to us,” He said and the other two quickly set their forks down and looked over at me. Their mouths fell open as my dress swayed behind me and I gracefully walked up to them.  
“Hello gentlemen,” I said curtseying, not bowing like a prince should. “I am prince Edward as you probably know.”  
“Um, yes,” The devil haired one said standing up. “I am prince Tord, it is a pleasure to meet you.  
“Prince Tomas,” The blue one, Tomas, said also bowing.  
“Matthew,” The ginger said following the actions of the other two. “Your dress is quite lovely Edward.” He said and I blushed.  
“Thank you Mathew,” I said and he smiled.  
“Since i’m sure we’re going to be married one day, please, call me Matt,” He said and I nodded.  
“You can call me Tom if you want,” Tomas said and I took a seat in between Matt and Tord.  
“I’m assuming we all got the ‘make sure to get along with the other princes so the marriage works’ talk,” Tord said and the three of us nodded. “I for one, think that’s bullshit. I may not have the choice of my marriage but I will make sure all three of you are loved whether we get married or not.” He said and Tom quietly whistled.  
“Trying to win us over,” He said and Tord rolled his eyes.  
“We really don’t get a choice in our marriage so we might as well not be dicks to each other,” Toward said, not a care in the world for who heard him.  
“Then it’s settled. Tord, Edd, Tom, I look forward to our marriage,” Matt said and we all agreed. I lifted my glass to take a sip of whatever drink they had filled the cups with but accidentally dropped it.  
“Well fuck me backwards,” I said out loud reaching down to pick up the broken glass pieces. The three boys bust out laughing.  
“You really don’t care do you?” Tom asked and I shrugged.  
“Nope, if they don’t like the way I am then that’s their problem,” I said and Matt laughed.  
I could get used to this.


	2. Tours can be fun, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd shows the boys around the castle and Tom avoids a pretty important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted! I have written out the plot finally and can get this story finally off the ground.  
> I have decided that this my first priority is this story  
> Sorry it's short, i'm trying to get to the actual plot :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is where you will be staying Tord,” I said pushing open one of the spare bedroom doors. The other three walked in and looked around.  
“Are all the bedrooms like this?” Tom asked and I nodded.  
“Most of them are, some have a different layout though,” I said as Tord flopped down on the bed.  
“Do I even want to know how many layers are on this bed,” He said and I sat down next to him.  
“Beats me, I don’t design these rooms,” I said and Tom and Matt started to sword fight with the fireplace tools.  
“You two are going to impale the other one day,” Tord said and Tom shrugged.  
“I’ll die being remembered,” He said and I rolled me eyes.  
“You’ll be remembered as the king who couldn’t even defend himself from his husband, no offence Matt,” I said but thankfully Matt laughed.  
“Perish!” He yelled and whacked Tom in the gut. Tom coughed and kneeled down on the floor.  
“You ass,” He said laughing, well, trying to laugh while coughing. I slid down on the floor to see if he was ok.  
“You ok Tom?” I asked placing hand on his back as he caught his breath.  
“I’ll be fine,” He said and I nodded, helping him stand up. Tom crawled back onto the bed and sat down next to Tord as I straightened out my dress. Some of the layers had been screwed up.  
“So are all of our rooms near each other or do we have to walk fifteen minutes to each?” Matt asked, admiring himself in the vanity mirror.  
“All of the rooms are fairly close together,” I said sliding off the slightly taller bed. “Here I’ll show you the rest of the rooms.” Opening the door, I led the other three down a hall and over to Matt’s room. When I opened the door Matt was amazed.  
“So many plants!” He said and rushed over to the window to open it. A cool breeze flowed through the room as I climbed onto the bed. Tom was the first to point this out.  
“How come you always climb onto the beds instead of just, standing on the floor?”  
Oh dear lord, how do I explain this without sounding like a complete fool. Well, let’s give this a shot.  
“It’s safer,” I said and the three looked at me like I was nuts. Good job Edd, now you’ll have to explain it.  
“Um, ok? I guess you could call it safer,” Tord said sitting down next to me. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before I hopped off the bed and gestured for them to follow me.  
“Tom this will be your room,” I said pushing open the two doors and walking inside. His room was the largest out of the three of theirs.  
“Wow, this is a pretty big room,” Tom said looking around. Matt and Tord were looking out the window, amazed.  
“Yeah it really is,” I said and an idea popped into my head. “Here, i’ll show you guys my room. It’s a little more ‘well used’ than these.” I said laughing a bit at my own strange joke. The three followed me down the hall and up another case of stairs. “This is my room.” I said grabbing the key I kept tucked into my socks. Unlocking the door I held it open for them to walk in.  
“Wow, Edd this is amazing,” Tord said as he looked at my room. I had plants everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, on the book shelves, everywhere.  
“How many books do you have?” Tom asked running his fingers over my three bookshelves.  
“Many, I sneak down to the library and take some everytime to read when I can’t wander around the castle,” Grabbing a book off the shelf I opened it and blew some dust off it. “There’s so many i’ve collected it’s amazing.”  
Everyone seemed to be amazed by something. Tord looking at all the plants I had planted on every surface, Matt admiring the table with my sewing material on it, Tom looking through my book collection. Walking over to my bed I climbed onto it and fluffed up a few pillows.  
“Before you guys go to bed tonight we can hang out here. My parents didn’t want to hear me if they didn’t have to so our rooms are far away from each other,” I said and the three nodded.  
“Sure, not like we have anything to do here other than look nice and not beat someone's ass,” Tord said and we all laughed.  
“That is completely accurate,” Tom said smiling.  
“Oh hey Tom, I meant to ask you, why are your eyes black?” Matt asked and we all looked over at Tom waiting for an answer. He quickly started to get defencive.  
“Look, it’s a long story, besides we should probably head back to our rooms and get ready for the feast tonight. I heard that a lot of nobles from many kingdoms were going to be at the feast tonight,” Tom said completely avoiding Matt’s question.  
“Oh crap! I forgot!” I shouted and jumped off the bed, running over to my clothes chests in the corner of my room and pulling out one of my green formal outfits. This was the one time I had to be formal. The three walked out of my room and back to their own.  
Tonight would be interesting with the kings, queens, and nobles from across our four kingdoms.  
Oh yes, this was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an idiot because of how short this chapter was, sorry! I'll make it up to you guys!
> 
> Ok, time to start to get to know the boys and finally get the stories plot going :)


	3. mATT NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast is held and Tord and Edd get into an argument over which it tighter, a corset or nice formal clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I said I'd update it and here we are  
> I'm so tired... got my friend to watch Camp Camp though :D

“Shit,” I muttered and pulled out a green jacket from the chest closest to the windows. Tonight I had to actually dress formal, lucky me. Slipping out of my dress, I carefully buttoned up the white shirt making sure to hide away my dress under my bed. Putting on the jacket was always a paint in the butt. It was a bit to small for me and fit snugly around my shoulders. Not exactly how most of the clothes I wear fit.  
Going with a more green colored theme, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had some ‘formal’ boots on, some black pants I haven’t worn in forever, a plain white shirt with the green jacket my grandmother made me a while ago for when I got older. She passed away but I kept the jacket for when I needed it, like tonight for example.  
Satisfied with how my attire fit and looked, I walked over to my bedroom doors.  
Tonight would be, interesting. There would be nobels from all of our kingdoms along with many other wealthy subjects. Hopefully Matt, Tom, and Tord won’t make a fool of themselves in front of everyone. The feast didn’t start until the sun started to set so there was a bit of time until I absolutely had to walk into one of the halls. Running my fingers through my hair I sighed and pushed open the doors of my room. Many servants and guards walked through the halls, some carrying plates and silverware while some carried napkins and tablecloths.  
“Pardon me ma’am, but do you know where the king and queen might be?” I asked a servant and they immediately bowed.  
“Prince Edward! They should be in the throne room with the other kings and queens,” The lady said and I thanked her, walking down to the throne room. It was all the way across the castle but it shouldn’t take that long.  
As I walked down the halls servants and guards were rushing around trying to prepare. If I didn’t have to maintain such a straight face I would have laughed. Walking past the three’s rooms I quickly turned the corner and walked past the throne room. If my parents didn’t have to see me they wouldn’t. Soon, I made it to the hall where the feast would be thrown. Servants were moving tables around and adjusting how they were set up. I never was one to be rude to the servants, they were doing their jobs after all.  
“Prince Edward, you and the other three princes will be sitting at the table next to the highnesses,” A servant said and I thanked her, walking over to the table that she mentioned. Silently choosing my seat in my head I walked out of the hall and back over to where the three’s rooms mainly are. Tom’s might be a good place to start.  
“Tom, can I come in?” I asked knocking and there was some shuffling.  
“Sure, the door’s unlocked,” He said and I pushed open the heavy door.  
“What ya up to?” I asked and climbed up onto his bed.  
“Um, getting ready?”  
“Fair enough,” I said falling backwards onto his bed, the blankets and pillows sinking flying up from the force of myself falling against the mattress. “I already chose where i’m sitting tonight. I chose it specifically so I wont be stabbed when you guys sword fight.” I said proudly.  
“Aw c’mon Edd, were not that bad,” Tom said laughing a bit.  
“Sure,” I said dragging out the word. Tom was quiet, to quiet. “You ok Tom?” I asked and he nodded.  
“Yeah, uh, I want to show you something,” He said and caught my attention.  
“Sure,” I said and hopped off the bed. He motioned for me to come over to the vanity. Walking over to where he sat I saw a small wooden box. He opened the lid and let me peek inside. “Woah, what’s that?” I asked and he smiled.  
“So far i’ve been calling it a music box but I named her Susan,” He said and I nodded.  
“That’s not a common name,” I said and he nodded.  
“That’s why I like it,” He turned a small golden lever away from us and a song started to play. Inside, there was a cylinder like thing spinning with a flat piece of metal catching on small bumps and making the notes.  
“How did you find this?” I asked as he wound it up again for me to watch.  
“I made it a while ago. Since I had nothing to do I left the castle and worked with the blacksmith. After a while I started making my own things and made Susan. She was the first one that actually worked,” Tom said and let me hold the small wooden box.  
“That’s amazing Tom,” I said and he smiled.  
“I’ll make you one one day,” He said and my eyes lit up.  
“Really?” I asked and he nodded. Without a second thought I flung my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you Tom!” I said and he hugged back slightly. He pulled away first and smiled.  
“Anytime Edd,”  
There was a knock at the door and we both looked over as it opened. Tord’s head popped out first followed by Matt.  
“I told you the weren’t dead,” Was the first words out of Matt’s mouth as the two walked into Tom’s room.  
“Did we miss something?” Tom asked and Tord shook his head.  
“Just a dumb argument,” He said and I laughed.  
“That is your guys’s only form of communication,”  
“I mean, it works,” Tord said and the three of us laughed. “Nice outfit by the way.” I smiled and thanked him.  
“I hate dressing like this though, everything just isn’t right,” I said and Tord’s face had confusion written all over it.  
“But you wear corsets,”  
“Well yeah but that’s only in one place. Everything else is loose-ish,”  
“But the corset is ten time tighter,”  
“Tomorrow i’m making you wear one,”  
“Nah i’m good,” He said and I laughed.  
“Who wants to camp out here and face the wrath of our parents or go to the hall… and face the wrath of our parents,” Matt said and I stood up quickly on the vanity’s bench seat.  
“Face the wrath of our parents by camping out here!” I yelled and Tom stood up to join me, making the bench seat become off balance and tip over. “What the-” I said before the bench fell, taking me down with it.  
“Shit!” I heard Tom and Tord yelled before Tord caught me a few feet from the hard ground.  
“You ok?” He asked and I nodded.  
“Thanks,” I said as he set me down on the ground. Matt struggled to get off the bed, tangled in the blankets.  
“Fucking- Jeez!” He said as he jumped off the bed and quickly walked over to me. “Edd are you ok?! Did you scrape anything?” He asked and checked my face and hands.  
“I’m fine Matt, falling off of a bench wont hurt me,” I said and Tord laughed.  
“Says the damsel in distress,”  
“Shut up!” I said and tackled him to the floor, our outfits long forgotten. Tord and I wrestled around on the ground while Tom and Matt betted who would win.  
“Haha sucker!” Tord yelled as he pinned me on the ground, not in the most innocent position. I laughed and tried to get out of his grip but being the weaker person I am was unable to.  
“Prince Edward it’s time-” A servant said walking in on Tord and I wrestling and Tom and Matt cheering on the bed.  
“Oh hey Catherine,” I said as if it were nothing.  
“Fuck-” Tord said immediately getting off me and trying to act casual.  
“Oh no it’s fine Prince Tord, i’m a friend of Edd’s,” Cathrin said and Tord let out a sigh of relief.  
“Oh thank god,” He said and I laughed, pushing myself up off the ground.  
“Sorry about that, what were you saying?”  
“Oh right! I was sent down here to let you four know it’s time to make the ‘big entrance’,” She said with air quotes.  
“Oh great, my favorite part,” I said sarcastically and she laughed.  
“Anyways, hurry, you know those eight aren’t the most patient,” She said and I thanked her as she left the room.  
“Ok, let’s go,” Matt said and we followed him out of the room. Slowly walking through the empty corridors we made it over to where the eight king’s and queen’s were gathered surrounded by guards. Our parents hardly acnolaged us as the guards opened the doors and we walked in. All of the nobles and other wealthy subjects bowed as we walked by them and over to our respective tables.  
Quickly taking the seat on the far left I sat down and the other three chose random spots. Tord’s parents stood up and started talking about something but I tuned them out. They’re most likely talking about how nice it was for everyone to join them.  
It took awhile for everyone to get speeches and introductions out of the way but eventually we were allowed to talk quietly.  
“I fucking hate these,” I said and Tord snorted.  
“I second that,” He said, Tom and Matt agreeing.  
“I can't see you guys,” I said leaning forward in the chair to see down the table. The stupid table was rectangulare shaped so I had to lean to see the three.  
“Oh good I can flip you off,” Tord said and I rolled my eyes.  
“Very funny,”  
“Guyss, you're being too loud, I for one don’t feel like causing a disruption,” Matt said and Tom lightly tossed his fork at the ginger.  
“Perish,” He whisper yelled and Matt pushed the fork back over to Tom.  
“Not right now, i’ll perish later,” He said and Tom pretended to pout. After a couple minutes of whisper yelling to each other people started to bring out food.  
“Finally, my insides were starting to eat each other,” Tord said immediately starting to eat, thankfully use some manners. Rolling my eyes I also began to eat.  
The room was filled with people talking, the sound of glasses clinking together, and music. The nobles were laughing amongst themselves while the kings and queens did their best to not call out some of them for making some, more than inappropriate jokes. The four of us pretty much ate in silence, not much to talk about when you had to sit there and smile.  
Matt kept glancing around as if he were looking for someone to avoid. “You ok Matt?” I asked and he looked over at me.  
“Oh, yes, just there’s so many people,” He said and Tom glanced at him.  
“You have one of the most populated kingdoms,”  
“Well, yes but still,” He said looking down at his food. We dropped the subject but he kept looking around every so often.

After a while some people had one to many drinks and some arguments had started. Tord, Tom, Matt, and I watch two lower nobels argue over what color the other’s pants were.  
“I’m telling you it’s a brown color!”  
“It’s more of a green!”  
“Now don’t go telling me what color my pants are!”  
“Don’t make me come over there you-” One said before some guards escorted the two out of the room and most likely out of the castle.  
“Well that was interesting,” Matt said as he finished whatever drink they had gave us. “Well, the sun set a while ago, I think i’m going to head back to my room.” He said standing up and carefully walking in between Tom and Tord‘s chairs.  
“Ok, uh, night Matt, see ya tomorrow morning,” I said and Tom laughed.  
“Edd, it’s probably already tomorrow,”  
“Eh, most likely,” Matt said good night and headed back to his room. After a few minutes I also stood up and retreated back into my room. As I walked back down the hall I could hear footsteps behind me.  
Turning around I quickly surveyed the corridor for anyone or shadows. After a few seconds I thought the coast was clear until a hooded figure ran past me. Sucking in a breath I started after the person hoping this wouldn’t be my last day. As I ran towards them the slid across the smooth floors and took off.  
“Who the fuck are you-” I said reaching out for their hood. Grabbing onto it I yanked it back as hard as I could. The hooded person and I both fell to the ground. Quickly I tried to stand up but they had already stood up and were trying to fix their hood and cape. All I was able to see was their orange hair. They sprinted down the hall.  
No. He couldn’t have.  
“Sorry Edd,” He said as he disappeared behind a corner.  
Matt couldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don't know if anyone wants to join or something but I thought I'd try it out. I created a Discord server so join it if ya want ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> https://discord.gg/fMCw5aT
> 
> So have fun on that I hope :)


	4. Matt, explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three find themselves in a tavern along with Matt. This is the last place they'd hoped he'd be at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I finished this like a week ago but I wanted to post it a few days after so yeah.  
> Matt's not as innocent as I'd like to say.

“Where else would he be going?! No one just sneaks out of the castle at night unless it’s what he’s probably going to do,” I said pacing back and forth in Tord’s room, Tom and Tord sitting on the bed.  
“Plus how does he not get recognized, he’s the only redhead here,” Tom said and I sighed.  
“I don’t fucking know but if he does something dumb we might get roped into it,”  
“How can we get roped into this, were in my room talking. I mean, it’s a lie but i’d like to call it a white lie,” Tord said and I rolled my eyes.  
“If he gets tipsy and shoots his mouth off it could spread some nasty stuff,”  
“Should we go look for him?” Tom asked and I sighed rubbing my hand over my face.  
“I don’t know, probably. Better safe than sorry,”  
“Then let’s go find him!” Tord said jumping off the bed and over to one of the chests. “Here, keep your hood on that way we won't get recognized.” He said handing both me and Tom each a cloak while pulling his hood over his head.  
“Don’t split up either,” Tom said and I nodded. Tord opened the bedroom window looking for a place to sneak out while Tom and I blew out candles and made sure it looked as if Tord were still here.  
“Let’s go,” Tord whisper yelled and we each climbed out the window, carefully walking across the ledge and over to some vines that fell to the ground. “We should be able to get down these.”  
“And how do you know this?” I asked as Tord helped me get a good grip on the plant.  
“I was taught multiple ways to escape a castle if there was an attack and exits were blocked or guarded,” He said and the three of us carefully slid down the vines.  
“Which way did he go?” Tom asked pulling his hood further over his face, Tord and I doing the same.  
“That way,” I said pointing towards the forest that surrounded most of the castle. We slowly walked across the gardens and dodged the guards patrolling the areas around the castle.  
“Why would he be going into the woods?” Tord asked as we maneuvered through the trees and bushes.  
“I think I know exactly why,” I said and glanced around, making sure we were not being followed. “There’s a tavern down here just past these woods. I have a feeling that’s where he’s going.” Tord and Tom stopped in their tracks and yanked me back, crouching down on the ground.  
“What the heck was that for-” I said before Tord put his hand over my mouth and shushed me.  
“I think someone’s out here,” He said and I nodded, clutching onto Tom’s arm. The two surveyed the area before jumping when footsteps could be heard echoing through the forest.  
“I could have swore there were voices,” Someone said a few feet away from us.  
“I think you’re going nuts, might want to head back. Can’t leave the castle unguarded for long,”  
“Alright, but if there’s an attack tonight I warned you,” The footsteps slowly disappeared and we stood up cautiously.  
“I think their gone,” Tom said and I nodded.  
“Let's go,” We started walking towards the tavern hand in hand. “If we find Matt there i’m skinning him alive.” I said and lead the two to a clearing in the dense woods.  
“Wow, I never even knew there was one out here,” Tom said and I looked around for an entrance.  
“It’s right in between the border of mine and Matt’s kingdom. Closer to our castle than theirs but no one has made a claim on it yet. No wonder he came here!” I said pieceing the parts together.  
“Let's go,” Tord said and we walked into the tavern, hiding our faces with our hoods. “Over there.” Tord led Tom and I into a dark booth in the corner of the room. Each sitting down we looked around the room for our ginger haired friend.  
“I don’t see him,” Tom said but speak of the devil a door opened and Matt walked out of whatever room it lead to. He tugged at the collar of his jacket and quickly pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.  
“That bastard,” Tom mumbled as Matt sat down at a table relatively close to us. Someone slid him a drink and he tossed them a couple of coins.  
“The hell do you want?” He said looking of at us. I gripped Tom and Tord’s hands under the table and Tord spoke up.  
“A good lay, ‘bout you?” He said with a heavy accent. I looked down at the table praying Matt didn’t recognise us.  
“Not much you can get here, just a few drinks and a couple whores here and there,” He said and I made a mental note to call him out for that when we dragged his butt back to the castle.  
“Lucky you,” Tord said and Matt rolled his eyes.  
“Who ya got over there?” He said nodding towards Tom and I.  
“Is it any of your business?” Tord snapped and Matt stood up quickly.  
“Why yes, I do think it is. I’ve been coming here for a while now. I know the ins and outs of this place,” He said and Tom stood up.  
“Maybe we should teach you a lesson for shooting off your mouth,” He said and I quietly begged his to sit back down and not cause any trouble.  
“Listen, i’m not here to cause any trouble. I gotta get back before anyone realises i’m missing. Good day,” Matt said and started to walk away, taking his drink with him.  
“Wait.” I said standing up. Tom glanced at me ready to pull me back if he needed to.  
“I said good day, what about that do you not understand?” He said wiping around and looking me dead in the eyes.  
“I understand exactly what that means. Maybe you don’t understand what dedication is,” I said and pulled down my hood. Tord and Tom quickly tried to pull it back up but Matt had already seen me.  
“What the hell are you guys doing here?!” He asked but didn't stick around for an answer. As soon as he ran Tord was after him in a matter of seconds. The two took off into the forest and I tried to run after them but Tom pulled me back.  
“Tord knows what he’s doing. Let’s just go back to the castle,” He said and I nodded, trying to keep the tears from sliding down my cheek. To late.  
As we walked through the forest I kept wiping my face with my free hand. “How long do you think he’s been doing this. Sneaking out and getting a drink and a lay?” I asked and Tom shrugged.  
“I don’t know, I plan on asking him though. He could have caused so much trouble if anyone had found out who he was,” Tom said but I had a feeling everyone that knew who exactly he was.

Eventually Tom and I made it back into the castle. Getting back in wasn’t as easy as sneaking out. Once we made it back into his room I sighed and flopped down onto his bed.  
“G’night Tom, i’m sleeping here tonight,” I said and he laughed.  
“Have fun with that,”  
“I shall,”  
“Whatever you say,” He said pulling off his cloak and tossing it on the vanity bench. I stood up and did the same.  
“I’m actually gonna sleep here tonight,” I said and Tom’s face had a pink tint to it.  
“Um, ok? Won't we get caught or something?”  
“If Matt can sneak out and not get caught i’m sure we’ll be fine,” I said still pissed at the ginger male.  
“Fair enough,” Tom said and unbuttoned his shirt.  
“Little to early for that ey?” I said and Tom rolled his eyes.  
“Sure Edd, that's totally where I was going,” He said and I smiled. We were quiet for a few minutes while we got ready to sleep but soon I got frustrated.  
“God damn fucking corset,” I said and Tom laughed quietly.  
“Want to throw another swear into that,”  
“God damn fucking dick sucking little shit corset,” I said and Tom put his hand over his mouth to stop making so much noise.  
“Want some help?” He said once he was done laughing.  
“Dear Jesus yes,” I said and he walked over to me, un tying the strings and loosing it up for me.  
“There ya go,” He said and flopped down onto the bed.  
“You’re skilled at that,” I said pulling the corset off leaving me in a few more layers.  
“My younger sister made me learn how,” He said and I smiled.  
“I only have brothers, parents haven't been lucky enough for a girl yet,”  
“They send them away?”  
“Yep, safety and all,” I said and slipped the last layer of clothes off me.  
“Fuck safety,”  
“If you say so,” I said blowing out the candle, throwing the room into darkness. Carefully walking over to the bed I pulled the covers back and laid down next to Tom. “Thanks for letting me sleep here.”  
“Welcome,” He said rolling over and throwing an arm over me.  
“You fucking dork,” I said and he smiled.  
“Ya fucking dick,”  
“Ya dick fucker,”  
“What the heck does that even mean?”  
“We’re the lords children, we’re not supposed to know,”  
“Far from it,”  
“You could say that again,” We were quiet for a few seconds.  
“Night Edd,” Tom said pulling me closer to him.  
“Goodnight Tom,” I said snuggling into the chest. He smiled and rested his chin on top of my head.

 

“Matt! Get back here!” I shouted, sprinting after the ginger.  
“Fuck off Tord!” He yelled back, taking a sharp left turn. We were sprinting through the forget, me trying to catch Matt. He jumped over a fallen tree but it caught his foot, shooting him face first into the dirt.  
“Fuck!” He yelled and tried to stand back up but I was faster. Jumping on top of him I pinned him to the ground making sure he couldn't worm his way out of my grip.  
“How long have you been sneaking out for?” I asked and he shook his head.  
“Like hell i’ll tell you!”  
“Do you know how much trouble you could have caused?!”  
“Of course I know! I’m not an idiot!”  
“Says the guys how sneaks out of the castle after dark!”  
“I’m careful Tord! Not like anyone's gonna recognize me with the hood!”  
“When you’re fucking someone they might!”  
“Please Tord, you don't know anything about me! Like hell you’d even listen!”  
“Then talk! Maybe it’ll help me explain to Edd why you fucking snuck out to get laid!”  
“Why the hell would he care! It’s not like we get a choice in the fucking marriage!”  
“You could at least make an effort!”  
“Who says i'm not?!”  
“Literally everyone!” I said and grabbed his hair. “You’re not worth anyone’s time.” I said and let go of him, pushing his down into the ground and standing up. “You’re not worth anyone’s love.”  
“Fuck you Tord. You don’t know one fucking thing about me. You can't just beat the shit out of my without any reason,”  
“No reason? Really. Give me one good reason why you were at that tavern.”  
“Because people there fucking care about me.”  
“Its a fucking tavern Matt. Why the hell would people care about you there!”  
“Let me talk, maybe i’ll tell you.” He said and I let out a frustrated scream.  
“Fine! But i’m taking you back to the castle and you can explain it to Tom and Edd.” I said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him.  
“No! I’ll explain it to you here right now. That’s it!” He said trying to get out of my grip.  
“Then tell me. Right here right now!”  
“Put me down first,” He said and I tightened my grip.  
“Not a chance,”  
“Fine,” He said and took a deep breath. “It’s no secret that our parents don’t like us. They just want gold and land. At least you guys talk to yours. I was never allowed to. They always had me locked up in my room, the only people allowed to see me were a couple servants and the maids that fixed my bedsheets. The only time I saw my parents were at feasts and when nobels came to the castle. Even then I wasn't allowed to talk. Once the event was done they’d throw me into my room and I’d be there for a few months. No one fucking cared. So I had and I idea. I snuck out from my room and found this place. They of course recognised me but I threatened them and they promised not to say anything. Plus I was giving them double the gold if they kept their mouths shut. After a few years of going back to that place the women and workers got to know me and some actually cared. Not that you would understand though.” He said and pulled himself away from me.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me i’m going back to the castle and I expect you not to say anything to Edd or Tom,” He said and walked off into the forest. I cursed under my breath and headed towards the castle. Slowly following Matt back inside we split off when he quietly shut his door, glaring at me as I walked past him.  
I quietly walked down the halls and into my room. Wanting nothing more than to go to sleep I quickly changed and decided to find Edd. He was nice enough, maybe he could sleep in his room tonight. Slowly walking over to Edd’s room I opened the door and peeked in. He wasn't in there. Sighing I assumed he would be in Tom’s room. Walking all the way across the castle once more I opened Tom’s door and carefully stepped in. The two’s clothes were spread across the floor and I rolled my eyes, hoping they had just been lazy and not done something else.  
Tom had heard me walking and he glanced over at me, shushing me looking at Edd. He was fast asleep, his head laying on Tom’s chest. I nodded and climbed in on the other side of Edd, careful not to wake him up.  
“I’ll explain tomorrow. Matt has some explaining to do too,” I said and Tom nodded. Laying down on my side, I wrapped my arm around Edd to and closed my eyes, letting sleep wash over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to work on chapter five, and not kill my dogs who keep barking downstairs. I love them to much to do that, and my cattos, they special too :3


	5. Update (will delete when I have more time)

So first of all, sorry chapter five isn't out yet, I have had my ass thoroughly handed to my by school. And second, homework has been a pain in the ass and I have little energy.  
So no I won't be ending this story, hell no I have the plot planned out just gotta get there and I love it to much to abandon.  
But updates will be further apart now because of hell- I mean school.  
Sooo yeah, I'm trying to write chapter five I just don't have the time right now :I  
Anyways sorry about that and I'm hoping to get chapter five out sometime soon. How soon I don't know :I

I don't know why there's notes on this chapter I didn't even choose notes, just ignore it plz


	6. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you do-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears, the poor boi Matt has lots of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOa YoBi'S aCtUalLy UpDaTiNg???  
> Why yes I am, only took me like a month to write this chapter  
> I'm surprised this chapter actually turned out a bit happy, I wrote the last part listening to Go Fuck Yourself by Two Feet.  
> Enjoy :D

I opened my eyes and looked down at the two sleeping bodies. Tom and Edd we're sound asleep, blankets pulled almost over their faces. The castle was already loud as servants rushed around the halls preparing breakfast and such. I wonder if Matt had already gotten up and started the day.  
Thinking of Matt I silently cursed under my breath knowing what events would unfold today. Either he would actually tell the two his reasons for going to the tavern, which who knows how much trouble that could have caused, or two, him refusing to tell them leading to something maybe more than a scuffle.  
I quietly got out of Tom’s bed, making sure that the two stayed covered as I grabbed a random shirt, pulling it over my head. It was a bit tight but hung down to my thighs. ‘Most likely Tom’s,’ I thought to myself, carefully opening the bedroom door and slipping out. Noticing just how many servants there were I assumed there was an event today.  
If I were Edd I would just ask a servant, but being more well, higher ranked, I made my way across the castle and over to the throne room. Guaranteed my parents would be there. Opening the door I stepped in and looked around the rather large room.  
“Good morning Tord,” My father said with a monotone voice.  
“Good morning,” I said walking over to where he was standing. He was looking at a few papers, writing something down every so often.  
“Do you need something?” He asked and I opened my mouth but shut it, carefully planning my words. Upsetting my father was quite easy.  
“There are an unusual amount of servants, is there an event today?” I asked and Father glanced over at me.  
“We are leaving, you four will stay together, but not with us. Prince Edd’s kingdom has the most patrol around the castle with more people to keep watch. It is safer here. I’m not sending you back home, our castle is one large target for enemies as you know we don't normally, ‘keep the peace’, I can't have you be killed so close to the marriage,” He said and I nodded.  
“When is the marriage, does the church support it?”  
“In a few months is what we’re hoping, and as you guessed no the church does not support it. They are starting to get a bit sketchy anyways,” He muttered and went back to looking through papers. “And put on a jacket at least, walking around in a sleep shirt isn’t very proper. We’re a high ranked family Tord. Act like it.” He said and I nodded, walking over to the doors of the throne room.  
Opening the door I slipped out and shut it. At first it was quiet, only sounds were people talking and the sound of servants, or at least, quiet for a castle. Suddenly someone ran into me, wrapping their arms around my waist. I quickly turned around, pinning them against the wall.  
“A little to early for this ey Tord?” Edd asked, smirking at me. I sighed and let go of his wrists.  
“Is everything sexual between you and Tom?” I asked, walking down the hall, Edd by my side.  
“Yep! Can’t believe you haven’t caught on,” Edd laughed bumping into me.  
“Hey,” I said bumping back into Edd, his voice playful. We bumped back and forth into each other as we made our way back to Tom’s room. Opening the door we quietly walked in, only to find Tom was already up and getting dressed.  
“Oh, hey guys,” He said, tugging his sleep shirt over his head.  
“Morning!” Edd said throwing himself at Tom. Tom laughed and wrapped his arms around Edd, swinging him around a bit. Smiling I quickly made the bed the best I could and told the two I was headed back to my room.

“I think I should get dressed too,” I said picking up my dress off the ground.  
“Probably a good idea,” Tom said throwing his extra clothes in a basket next to his bed. “What’s the plan for today?”  
“Um, i’m not sure. There’s been quite a few problems with some of the towns near here so I don't think we’re allowed to leave the castle,” I said, muttering the last part.  
“Well that sucks. I was gonna go see if a blacksmith was around,” Tom said, grabbing a white shirt, some black pants, and his casual blue jacket. Well, as casual as royalty can get.  
“I’m gonna go get dressed, see ya Tom,” I said opening his door and walking out into the hallway, sliding on one of his white shirts. Some servants waved to me as I walked to the other side of the castle.  
As I walked down the hall to my room, Matt almost full force knocked into me as he quickly walked down the hall. I turned around to ask him if he was ok but he was already a few yards ahead of me.  
That didn’t stop me, though.  
“Matt? You ok?” I asked and he stopped, looking over at me.  
“Yeah, i’m fine Edd. Just, get back to your room. I have stuff to do,” He said nervously looking down at the ground before walking off. Something didn’t settle right in my mind as he walk off, his shoulders slightly slouched.  
Sprinting into my room I threw off my sleep clothes and changed into my casual clothes as fast as I could without falling over. Not caring to check my hair I ran off down the hallway, in the same direction Matt had walked off to. Catching a glimpse of his orange hair I quietly followed him into a quartyard. He walked up to a carriage, servants loading chests onto the carriage. Hiding behind a pillar I listened to what the ginger said.  
“-but what about me? Are you even going to stay for your own son!?” Matt said, raising his voice.  
“We’ll see you again. In a couple months for the wedding. Until then we expect you not to make a fool of our family or yourself. And thank Edward’s family while your at it. They let you and the other princes stay here. Not that I agreed to this marriage, it just gives us more to trade,” His mother said before she nodded, the carriage started to move. Matt waved, sadness written all over his face.  
Once the carriages made it out the gates he ripped off a ring on his finger, throwing it on the ground and screamed.  
“Fuck!” He yelled after a few seconds, quickly walking back to the castle. I followed after him, a few feet away.  
“Matt, i’m sure they care-” I said before he whipped around, furious,  
“No! You don't know the first thing Edd! You know nothing about me! Absolutely. Fucking. Nothing!” He screamed, walking down the hall. “Go cry to Tord or something. Apparently i’m not worth anyones love.” He said, rounding a corner and disappearing into the sea of people. I stood there, dumbstruck.  
After a few seconds of shock I shook my head and ran back into the quartyard. Walking over to where Matt had thrown the ring, I searched for the metal. Picking up the silver ring I dashed back inside and into my room.  
The ring was smaller, most likely made for a woman. It had a couple blue gemstones on it, the name ‘Matilda’ slightly carved onto the inside. Carefully setting the item onto my dresser I stared into the mirror. My eyes were a bit red, my hair messy, and my arms scratched from the bushes last night.  
“I really am a mess, aren’t I?” I asked myself, running my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself look a little bit more presentable.  
Mat had most likely gone into his room. Guess that’s where i’m going.  
Walking out of my room once more the trek across the castle took less time than expected.  
“Matt? Can I come in?” I asked, knocking on his door. There was some shuffling from inside the room before he opened the door.  
“What?” He asked, his hair messy and his eyes red and puffy.  
“Are you ok?” I asked reaching to wipe some stray tears away from his cheeks. He gently pushed my hands away and looked down next to my feet.  
“I-it’s nothing Edd. You don’t need to worry about me,” He said, his voice barely over a whisper. More tears rolled down his face as his breath became more and more uneven as the seconds past.  
After a minutes I hugged him, me being a few inches shorter, he didn’t seem to mind my hair being in his face. He hugged me back and cried, his shoulders shaking.  
“Why don't they love me Edd? What did I ever do to them?” He asked holding onto me tighter. I didn’t respond, just hugging him tighter.  
After a few minutes he calmed down a bit and pulled away from me. “Wanna lay down?” I asked and he nodded. I shut his door and walked over to the bed, laying down, staring up at the maroon colored ceiling.  
Matt laid down, his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around me. “Thanks,” He mumbled, his face buried in the crook of my neck.  
“Anytime,” I whispered back, Matt’s breath evening out a bit more. There was noise outside of his room but we ignored it. “Later tonight will you explain last night?” I asked and Matt nodded slowly.  
“Later though. I just, I just need time to settle down,” He said, hugging me closer, me doing the same. “Please don’t leave me Edd, I-I can't have you leave me too.” He said, clutching onto my jacket.  
“I wont, Matt I promise I won't,” I said ressuring the ginger. “Me, Tord, and Tom wont leave you.”  
“Tord said i’m not worth anyone's love. You love me right?” Matt asked, his eyes becoming glossy.  
“Of course I love you. We may not know each other to well but I still love you,” I said, wiping a few stray tears.  
“Thank you,” Matt whispered, hugging me like his life depended on it. I smiled and hugged him back, opting to cuddle for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha when's the plot gonna come into play? In a few chapters I hope, gotta get that good character development and backstories. It wont make any sense with out them fml  
> wELP tim to work on chapter six and hopefully Tom's whole backstory thing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd has had enough of the fighting. He takes a day for himself in a near by town only to come back to some creepy news from the other three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I just scraped this together in like an hour while avoiding the pre-holiday chaos
> 
> I decided to give it a twist so this chapter doesn't really take place at the castle

Edd took a deep breath. He needed away from the chaos for a while. Sometime that morning he decided he would run into town to check out what kind of things were going on. The other three had been a pain to deal with, Tord being still pissed at Matt while Tom was getting into fights with Tord about dropping the subject. Matt had already disappeared from the castle three times alone this week.  
Kicking off his dress Edd grabbed a white button up shirt and a vest he had hidden in one of the chests under his bed. “Only one way to blend in,” His put on the shirt and buttoned up the vest.  
Once he was fully dressed he spun around in front of the mirror. The pants he were wearing were a medium brown color and he wore black boots that came a little below his knees. Grabbing a hat from his dresser he stuffed some stuff into a bag and walked into the halls.  
People were everywhere, some recognizing him some weren't. He quickly sprinted to the horse stalls and opening up his. For his tenth birthday his parents had purchased a beautiful red mare for him and he fell in love with her the first time he saw her.  
“Hey girl,” He smiled as the Mare turned around, sniffing his face. “How have you been?” He smiled and pet her nose before grabbing her gear. He slid on her bridle making sure that it fit right before sliding the saddle over her back and buckling it. A few adjustments here and there, while avoiding stressing her out and they were good to go! He carefully climbed onto the mare, making sure not to startle her.  
“You heading out?” Someone said from behind him. It was Paul, he was the head person in charge of all things stables and gardens.  
“Yeah, i’m heading to town for a bit, don’t tell anyone though,” Edd looked down at Paul and the brunette gave him a thumbs up.  
“Your secret’s safe with me,” He took a drag from his pipe, blowing out smoke a couple seconds later. Edd smiled before he started off towards the nearest town.  
In a couple minutes Edd and Estrella, his mare, were sprinting down a dirt road. He had missed this, going wherever he felt like, having the wind rush through his hair. As they rushed down the road he waved to a couple of people working on their farms.  
After about fifteen minutes they made it to town. Edd had Estrella slow down as they started to get into larger crowds of people. ‘I should probably dismount,’ Edd though swing one leg off the mare and hopping down into the ground, one hand tightly on her reigns so she wouldn't walk away. There were all kinds of people walking around in the town, weather they were walking on the stone road or close to the buildings, they were everywhere.  
Edd found a place to keep Estrella while he looked around. He thanked the man who ran the stables and wandered onto one of the roads looking around. There were so many shops, food shops, clothing shops, even toy shops. He decided on looking around in a stationary shop. When he opened the door a small bell chimed and an older woman walked out from the back.  
“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked and Edd looked over at her.  
“Oh, uh I was just looking around, thanks though,” He smiled and she nodded, giving him a smile to before walking into the back again. Edd wandered around the small shop looking at all things, from paint to pencils. There was just so much!  
Deciding on a sketchbook and some charcoal pencils he gave her the coins and opened his bag, carefulling placing them in. “Have a good day,” He waved as he left the shop, heading over to the clothing shop. There were suits, vests, dresses, skirts, everything!  
Only a couple people were in the shop, a mother and daughter looking at dresses, and a man looking at the suits. Edd felt very insignificant compared to them, even if he was their prince. Quietly wandering over to where the skirts were he quickly fell in love with one. It was a sky blue color with ruffles and layers. They were all separated and pinned up by purple and pink flowers with some rhinestones in the center.  
Edd decided right then and there he needed this skirt. “Excuse me? How much is that skirt?” The man behind the counter looked at him to the skirt then back to him.  
“15 coins, why do you ask?” He seemed suspicious so Edd thought quick.  
“I saved up for a while and I wanted to buy my mother something nice, she deserves it,” He lied, well the first part wasn’t a lie, he had saved up for quite some time, finding coins in rooms that nobles have stayed in.  
The man walked from behind the counter and carefully took the skirt off the display. “Do you need to bring her in and have her measured or will you just buy this now?”  
“My aunt is a seamstress, she can make adjustments if we need to,”  
“Alright, well that will be 15 coins,” Edd handed him the coins in exchange for the skirt which was now carefully folded up into a pretty box. He thanked the man and walked out of the store.  
“I’ll grab some food and then be on my way back,” Edd decided walking over to a huge tent like area with baskets and baskets of food. Grabbing some bread and a jar of honey he set out for some fruit and would call it good. “Do I want apples or pears?” He muttered, deciding on pears.  
“Is this all?” A woman asked when he set the fruit on the counter.  
“Yep,”  
“Your mother must be very lucky to have a son that will get the food for the family, even if it’s just buying it from the market,” She smiled, placing his food into a cloth bag. Edd nodded and handed her 13 coins, god honey was expensive.  
He had gotten some art supplies, a new skirt, and some food for himself. He did pretty good for this only being his fourth trip to the town on his own. “C’mon Estrella, let's head home,” He placed the bag of food in one of the pouches that hung on her side. Carefully climbing on they carefully made their way out of the city and back onto the roads, not sprinting this time.  
The day was clear except for a few clouds, and a cool breeze rushing through the forest. The leaves had started to change color so the woods near the caste were red, orange, and brown now. Edd loved this time of year, getting to bundle up and watch the snow fall outside.  
There used to be a boy and his family that would visit until something happened to the boy. He and Edd would run around the castle sliding across the floor in their socks then go play outside in the snow until their lips were blue and snow had frozen onto their hair. Thinking back to that Edd smiled fondly. When they were eleven or twelve they both realized they had feelings for eachother, sneaking away into unused rooms to either cuddle or sit around and just give eachother kisses.  
Edd can't remember what happened to him but no one ever found out about them. He wanted to meet the boy again, wonder if his parents would tell him anything about what had happened.  
As he neared the castle he could see five figures outside the stables. Once he got closer he could see Matt chewing on his sleeve, Tom kept pulling the sleeve away from his mouth only for Matt to chew on it a couple seconds later, and Tord talking to Paul and Pat, another friend of Paul’s.  
“There you are!” Tom shouted as Edd and Estrella got closer.  
“You told them!” Edd looked over at Paul and he shook his head.  
“They saw that you were gone and that Estella was gone to and just put the pieces together,”  
“Oh,” Edd hopped off and took the food bag out of the pouch.  
“Where were you?”  
“Yeah didn't you hear about the raids?”  
“You could have gotten hurt!”  
All three started talking to him at the same time and Paul led Estrella away for Edd since he would be busy for the next couple of minutes.  
“Wait, what raids?” Edd asked and the three looked at each other before leading Edd further into the castle. Once they were in Tord’s room he sat down on the bed, the other three next to him.  
“In the forest, there’s raiders as everyone has started to call them, they ambush riders and carriages that go through the woods, taking everything they have, before killing the people,” Tord explained and Edd was shocked. How ha he not run into them in the woods?  
“I was just in the woods, I never once saw anything like that,” He was shocked. How could anyone even think of doing that.  
“Well that's good, Matt came sprinting over to us when he found out you had left. Then Tom told us about the raiders,” Edd was slightly creeped out now. What if they had seen him and followed him to the castle? They would know where he and the others were. Were they safe?  
Tom had pulled Edd into his arms as the brunette started to cry. It was probably stupid for him to cry over t something that he didn't even run into. Tord and Matt wrapped their arms around him, the four had turned into one big group pile.  
“You don’t think they know where we are right?”  
“I’m not sure,” Tom responded looking out the window.  
“We should probably spend the night together anyways,” Tord chimed in and Tom nodded.  
“Safety in numbers,” Everyone agreed. “Alright, everyone at the castle knows so far but don't say a word about this. The raiders are terrifying and won't stop for anything. I’ve run into them a couple of times in the west forest, barely made it out of there alive.” Tom took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s best if we stick together.”

He could feel his arm start to tingle as everyone sat up and wipe their tears away. His head had started to become foggy and his vision was screwed up. They must be close. No matter how far he ran they would always find him. They would always target the ones he loves.

He had made it out alive, but he paid the price for even wandering into the woods.

He definitely paid the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I had fun with this chapter :)
> 
> Happy Holdidays!!!


End file.
